Snowboarding
by Terrific Tina
Summary: Cute oneshot fic. Bridge teaches Sky to snowboard and they have an... accident. BridgeSky slash of course.


**Disclaimer: Don't own SPD.**

**Title: Snowboarding**

**Just a cute, pointless oneshot. Bridge/Sky of course! ******

**I don't know too much about snow-boarding since I never even seen snow…**

**Dl**

**Dl**

**Dl**

"**Damn it!" Sky said, frustrated as he fell once again. The Rangers had gotten a week off after the defeat of Grumm and Syd had brought up the idea of going to a ski resort, Jack included. Ally stayed behind to mind their business and Cruger and Isinia weren't interested. Sky was currently trying to snowboard and it was a much harder task than he had thought.**

"**I hate this…" Jack muttered as he fell next to Sky, both having tripped down the beginner's hill.**

"**You two are hopeless…" Syd sighed as she leaned on her ski pole along with Z, the girls having preferred skiing over snowboarding.**

"**I'm going in," Jack sighed as he stood up and walked towards the cabin, **

**keeping a hand close to his extremely sore behind.**

"**Well, Sky, you gonna go in to?" Z asked.**

"**No way! I am the Red Ranger! I am gonna learn snowboarding and no number of accidents is gonna stop me!" Sky glared at his board.**

"**Fine, but maybe you should ask Bridge for lessons," Syd suggested. Both Z and Sky looked over at her.**

"**Bridge can snowboard?" they asked together.**

"**Yup. He's over at the advanced slope. I thought you knew that," Syd gave Sky a confused look.**

"**Well, I'm gonna go find him then," Sky got up and headed towards the ski-lift to get back down the hill.**

"**Think they'll ever admit their feelings?" Z looked over at Syd.**

"**Hopefully. I'm getting of watching them glance at each other when the other isn't looking!" Syd sighed and then headed down the hill with Z.**

**Dl**

**Dl**

**Dl**

**Sky waited at the bottom of the hill for Bridge, who was still somewhere on his way down. Soon enough though, the Blue Ranger reached the end of the hill and slowed down to a stop. Bridge pulled off his goggles and looked at his leader in confusion.**

"**Sky? Weren't you over at the beginners slope?" he asked, shaking snow off his hair.**

"**Yeah, but I can't get the hang of snowboarding! Syd said you could teach me," Sky tried to ignore how cute Bridge looked with his face flushed from the cold and snowflakes in his fluffy hair.**

"**Well, if you need help, I'll be glad to show you the ropes. Let's go back to the beginners slope. Can you ski?" Bridge asked Sky and he nodded. "Good. Ski beside me and I'll show you what to do. Next, you can try it on an actual board."**

**The two of them made their way up the hill and Bridge strapped his blue board onto his feet and pushed himself up while Sky put on his skis and stood next to him.**

"**Follow me," Bridge nodded and then began his way down the hill with Sky following.**

**Bridge showed Sky the basics and then they remained silent for a moment, silently enjoying each others company until they reached the end of the hill.**

"**Bridge, can you show me some tricks?" Sky asked as they took of their gear.**

"**Sure! But don't try these stunts at home!" Bridge teased and gave him a playful shove. Sky grinned and shoved him back and that snowballed into a massive playful fight between the friends, which ended with Sky grabbing Bridge around the waist in a mock tackle, but the Blue Ranger tripped over his board, causing both of them fall down on the ground. Bridge's cheeks turned a deep red at the sight of Sky's face only inches above his. Sky, for his part, was blushing furiously as well and trying to control his breathing even though he had been longing to be in this position with Bridge for almost a year. The moment ended as he realised Bridge was rather uncomfortable in that position and got off the younger Ranger.**

"**Sorry," Sky mumbled.**

"**It's alright," Bridge mumbled back and pick up his board and headed towards the ramp with Sky, trying to ignore how nice it had felt to have Sky on top of him.**

**Dl**

**Dl**

**Sky watched in awe as Bridge went up the ramp one more time and flipped in the air before landing perfectly on his way down. He had no idea Bridge was that good with a board! The Blue Ranger managed to make a perfect landing on one of the railings along the side and did a grind before leaping off again. Finally, Bridge managed to perform a gymnast plant by balancing on one hand at the edge of the ramp before going back to the other ramp to meet Sky.**

"**That was amazing!" Sky said astonished. Bridge simply smiled and shrugged, one hand rubbing the back of his head. "How come you never told me you could do this?"**

"**You always said that you hated these type of sports," Bridge pointed out, "I don't even know how Syd convinced you to try it."**

**Sky simply shrugged, not wanting to tell Bridge that Syd had said it would impress him, "Just wanted to try something new."**

"**Well, get your board and let's head over to the Beginners slope," Bridge started to head towards the slope, Sky close behind him. They picked up Sky's board on the way and in a couple minutes, Bridge was giving Sky some last minute instructions.**

"**Bridge, I got it already!" Sky told his 2IC.**

"**Fine then, let's go down," Bridge smiled at him and the two took off. Sky was surprised at how easy it was after Bridge's instructions. Being who he was, he had to start show-boating after a while. Bridge smiled at Sky's obvious delight as he managed to make it half down the hill without any trouble, but then something unexpected happened.**

**Sky tripped over a rock that was concealed in the snow, but very much there, and slammed into Bridge, causing him to fall as well. The two Rangers tumbled down the slope, thankfully they were already close to the end, and both of them rolled to a stop.**

"**Ow," Bridge said plaintively and Sky had to agree. Then the two of them noticed their positions.**

"**Déjà vu," Bridge commented as they found themselves stuck in the same position they were in earlier, except this time, Sky felt he had to make a move. Bridge began to babble on how the accident was not Sky's fault and the Red Range quickly silenced him by pressing his lips against Bridge's, stopping his never ending babble. Bridge froze, but then relaxed into the kiss, opening his lips to Sky's insistent tongue. When they finally pulled away, Sky's face was flushed and Bridge's cheeks were a bright red again.**

"**So, um, you okay?" Sky asked lamely to ease the tension and he got off Bridge.**

"**Yeah, I think- ow!" Bridge grimaced as he tried to stand, "I can't stand up. I think I sprained my ankle."**

**Sky looked apologetic," Bridge, I'm-" this time, he was silenced by Bridge's lips.**

"**Didn't I say it wasn't your fault?" Bridge grinned.**

"**Fine, it's not my fault. You're injured though, so…" Sky stood up and dusted himself off, before bending down and picking Bridge up in his arms in a bridal carry.**

"**Sky, we're going to give the others a heart attack, you know that?" Bridge laughed and looped his arms around Sky's neck.**

"**I'm pretty sure that they knew about our feelings before we did. Syd at least," Sky began the walk to the cabin where they were staying.**

"**I would be surprised if she didn't," Bridge nodded. They finally reached the cabin and Sky put Bridge down on the couch before going to get the first aid kit they had packed. He noticed a note on the table and picked it up.**

_**Sky,**_** it read, **_**Z and I have taken part in the cross-country skiing competition so we won't be back until the evening and Jack has gone God-knows-where. You and Bridge are on your own today. Syd.**_

**Sky shrugged and tossed the note in the bin before grabbing the first aid kit and heading back to where Bridge was sitting.**

"**So the others are out, and we have the place to ourselves," Sky informed him as he wrapped the bandage around Bridge foot.**

"**So what do we do?" Bridge winced slightly.**

"**Well, the old Transformers movie is on TV today. In fact it's starting in a few minutes!" Sky glanced at the clock.**

"**Transformers it is," Bridge nodded and Sky picked him up again.**

"**Sky, I can walk. I just need support!" Bridge smiled.**

"**I don't mind, believe me!" Sky smirked and carried him to his room, "plus, I have a TV!"**

"**I heard Jack complaining about you getting a TV in your room all day!" the Blue Ranger rolled his eyes as Sky set him down on the bed. He turned on the TV and then hopped into the bed next to Bridge.**

**After a few minutes, Bridge shivered slightly and snuggled closer to Sky. The Red Ranger looked down at him.**

"**Cold?" he asked.**

"**A little," Bridge admitted. Sky smiled at him and then put his arms around Bridge, holding him closer. Bridge smiled as he and Sky shared body heat and put his head on Sky's chest and closed his eyes.**

**A couple hours later, Sky turned off the TV and looked down to see Bridge still asleep. He laid down as well and fell asleep, holding his new boyfriend, not knowing that they were being watched by two pairs of female eyes.**

"**Think he told him?" Z grinned at Syd.**

"**I'd say yes!" the Pink Ranger grinned as she and her roommate left the new couple alone.**

**Dl**

**Dl**

**I just cannot get more random than this! (sweatdrops) Saw Transformers today and I highly recommend that incredibly awesome movie!**


End file.
